Belum Terlambat
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Apakah aku sudah terlambat?" bisiknya lemah, "Maafkan aku—". GaaraSaku Oneshot untuk ulang tahun Kak Rei Jo 29 maret dan Haruno Sakura 28 maret! maaf terlambat. Canon -During War.


**A/N** : disarankan untuk baca 'Sebelum Terlambat'-nya kak Rei Jo terlebih dahulu. Ceritanya pendek kok 500kata. Karena 'Belum Terlambat' ini sekuel cerita tersebut. Sekaligus balasan :) ini story id-nya : 8783504.

.

.

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Balasan fict 'Sebelum Terlambat' milik Rei Jo._

_Untuk ulang tahun kak Rei Jo, 29 Maret;  
Dan yang tersayang, Haruno Sakura 28 Maret;  
(maaf telat XD #dishannaro)_

.

.

Sakura memegangi bibirnya sendiri. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan pemimpin muda Suna itu. Sosok Gaara telah hilang ditelan butiran pasir, membuatnya tergugu tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Bibirnya telah dikecup sekilas. Lembut, hangat, manis dan terlalu cepat.

_"Daisuki yo."_

_"Se-sejak kau dan nenek Chiyo menyelamatkanku."_

_"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Mungkin kalau tidak ada perang, aku tak kan mengatakannya sampai kapan pun."_

_"Aku tahu siapa yang kau tunggu dan kau cintai."_

_"Tidak apa-apa,"_

_"Aku tak menuntut balasanmu. Aku berpikir mungkin setelah semua perang ini berakhir aku belum tentu selamat. Aku hanya ingin…"_

_"…mengatakan ini sebelum terlambat."_

Suara-suara dalam pria itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, sudah berjalan beberapa hari kemudian paska Gaara menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. _Iryo-nin_ divisi tiga yang bertugas di tenda nomor tiga itu kini melamun sejenak.

Dirasakannya _cakra_ seseorang mendekat, refelks Sakura menoleh. Seorang pria yang belum lama memeriksakan diri padanya kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ramah, "Apa lukamu masih terasa sakit?"

"Eh? T-Tidak." Wajah pria itu terlihat memerah dan ia menggeleng, "Sudah tidak apa-apa," Ninja yang tak diketahui namanya itu tertunduk, "S-sebenarnya, setelah kau mengobatiku…"

Sakura menunggu dengan wajah cantik tidak mengerti yang membuat ninja di hadapannya semakin kikuk. "Aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

_De ja vu._

Bayangan wajah tampan Gaara melintas, diikuti suara dalam pria enam belas tahun itu yang menyatakan cinta padanya—ditambah, kecupan singkatnya yang begitu membuat Sakura terbayang-bayang sampai sekarang.

Pria itu tak melihat wajah terkejut Sakura, dikeluarkannya sebuah kertas dari gulungan perban tangannya yang patah tersebut, "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Ini yang dinamakan surat cinta."

Sakura tersentak kecil, ditatapnya ninja yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya tersebut. Pria itu terlihat gugup. "Ketika aku pergi ke medan pertempuran lagi, mungkin aku tak kan kembali hidup-hidup."

Lagi, Sakura merasa _de ja vu_.

"—_Dakara?_" pria itu memotong lamunannya, meminta jawaban darinya. Sakura melirik kertas di genggamannya, "_Arigatou_," diangkatnya kertas itu dengan kedua tangan, "_Demo_, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang…"

Ninja itu mengangkat alisnya kecewa, "_Sou desuka?_" garis-garis kekecewaan masih menemani wajahnya, "Sepertinya pria yag beruntung itu… ninja Konoha, ya?" tanyanya berharap bisa mengetahuinya.

Namun melihat wajah tertunduk Sakura, ia merasa tidak enak dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yah, pria yang ditolak sepertiku tidak pantas untuk mengetahui siapa yang kau cintai… _Wakarimashita,_ aku akan pergi sekarang…"

"—_gomenasai_." Ucap Sakura pelan ketika ninja itu berbalik arah untuk keluar.

"Semoga perang ini cepat selesai dan semuanya lancar. Kalau kau mencintai orang tersebut, dia pasti orang yang hebat."

Dan ninja tak bernama itu menghilang setelah menutup tirai tenda posko medis nomor tiga yang ditempati Sakura. _Kunoichi_ merah muda itu terdiam, ia membalikkan badan dan segera duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Ia tertunduk dan sekelebat bayangan Sasuke menyergapnya. Pria tampan berambut _raven_ dengan mata merah _sharingan_. _Kami-sama_…

Kini wajah Gaara pun menggantikan gambaran-gambaran tentang Sasuke di kepalanya. Perasaan aneh ini mulai membuat Sakura sedikit tidak fokus.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ninja medis itu masih bekerja di tempatnya yang biasa sampai ditemukannya Karin lolos dari penjara Konoha dan kini sedang berada di medan perang bersama—Sasuke?

Semuanya menjadi teramat genting, sektor medis tempatnya bertugas telah terganggu oleh serangan merambat musuh yang licik. Bahkan ketika yang tersisa orang-orang yang dikenalnya saja, Sakura bisa merasakan kekalahan atas _alianshi_ sudah siap mencuat ke permukaan.

Perang yang tidak seimbang.

Gentar sedikit, Sakura menghela napas berusaha tegar. Kalau pun ia akan mati di medan perang, harusnya itu tak menjadi masalah bagi seorang _kunoichi_. Saat sibuk menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak gelisah, ia dikejutkan dengan sentuhan telapak tangan besar.

"_Kazekage-sama_?"

Pria berwajah dingin itu melangkah membelakangi Sakura, "Tetaplah di belakangku," perintahnya tegas, suaranya tenang seperti biasa seolah tidak punya rasa takut, "Ini adalah puncak dari perang. Bumi ini bisa dibumi hanguskan oleh dua orang Uchiha di sana."

Sakura bisa merasakan lewat angin, pasir-pasir Gaara mengelilingi tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia terkejut, Gaara kembali bersuara masih memunggunginya, "Pasir-pasirku akan melindungimu ketika kau dalam bahaya dan aku tidak bisa lagi menjagamu. Di dalamnya ada sebagian _cakra_ ibuku."

Lagi-lagi belum sempat Sakura membuka mulutnya, Gaara sudah melompat jauh. Mata hijau Sakura melihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang mencoba melindungi Naruto sedang berdiri di hadapan Obito.

Nampaknya _jutsu_ terkuat kedua orang Uchiha itu dikeluarkan bersamaan dan beradu. Ditambah _Bijuu Dama_ milik Naruto dan kekuatan _Bijuu_ _Juubi_ dari pihak musuh. Sakura ingin berteriak dan melompat untuk setidaknya membantu di pihak Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Mesi ia tahu itu konyol dan mustahil.

Tapi Sakura—tidak bisa berbuat sedikit pun karena pasir Gaara yang tersisa keburu membungkus tubuhnya tepat di saat satu ledakan terjadi begitu kuat. Dan ia terlempar jauh.

Telinganya tidak bisa mendengar apa pun, yang hanya adalah denginan dari sisa ledakan. Perlahan-lahan, pasir yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya kini menipis dan menghilang, membaur bersama debu-debu dan asap yang kini membuat Sakura terbatuk-batuk.

Pandangannya memburam untuk beberapa puluh detik karena kepulan asap begitu tebal. Mata hijaunya terasa perih karena debu-debu itu pun terbelalak. Melihat beberapa orang terkapar di sana. Dengan segenap kekuatan, Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Baik Juubi mau pun Kyuubi, telah tergeletak bagai onggokan daging besar. Begitu pula Obito, kubu musuh, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka segera dihampiri _jounin_ medis yang tersisa yang baru saja datang di arena.

Mata Sakura memanas, dengan derai air mata kesalnya ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menyembuhkan pria itu sebanyak-banyaknya _cakra_ yang ia punya. Karena tak ada satu pun ninja medis yang menghampiri pria Uchiha terakhir tersebut, seperti Obito yang tidak dihiraukan pula. Semua hanya tertuju pada Naruto dan Gaara.

Wajah tampan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

"Sakura-_san_! Tolonglah Kazekage-_sama_ terlebih dahulu—"

"—kami kekurangan tenaga!"

"Hanya Anda yang bisa segera—"

"—yang lain sedang menolong Naruto-_san_."

"Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura tidak peduli meski omongan _shinobi_ lainnya memperingatinya untuk meninggalkan dan tak menghiraukan Sasuke. Pria tampan yang telah kotor wajah dan tubuhnya itu tidak bergerak sama sekali meski pun Sakura menangis-nangis memohonnya untuk sadar.

"Sakura-_san_! Tolong tinggalkan Uchiha itu."

"Dia sudah tidak tertolong—"

"Kazekage-_sama_ lebih membutuhkan Anda!"

"Tinggalkan pengkhianat itu—"

"—SAKURA-_SAN_!"

Sakura menangis pelan dan kesal saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa. Padahal baru saja, baru saja… Sasuke bergerak! Sedikit lagi pasti akan sadar!

Ketika tubuhnya sudah menjauh beberapa meter untuk didekatkan pada tubuh terkapar Gaara. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasuke bangkit dengan perlahan dan menatap ke sekitar. Pria itu segera berdiri membuat Sakura bernapas lega karena Sasuke berhasil selamat walau _cakra_ yang Sakura gunakan sudah terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya lemas.

Tapi senyum lemah tanda kelegaannya pudar sudah ketika Karin datang dan memberikan lengannya kepada Sasuke yang langsung digigit pria itu.

Mata Sakura mamanas melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja dan berterima kasih pada Karin karena telah menyembuhkannya lewat hisapan _cakra_—metode penyembuh yang Karin punya dengan mengigit ke tubuh wanita merah mawar tersebut…

Saat itu juga, hatinya meremuk. Melihat Sasuke pergi menghilang bersama Karin.

"Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura tersadar dari pandangannya, ia mendapati cercaan beberapa _shinobi_ yang jengkel padanya karena tak kunjung menyelamatkan Gaara. Mata hijau gadis itu berpaling pada tubuh terkapar di sebelahnya.

Seorang pria berambut merah dan berwajah dingin namun tenang. Pria bertato '_Ai_' yang kini memejamkan mata rapat dan menunjukan raut teduh yang ternyata amat tampan itu pada Sakura.

Seketika, bayang-bayang wajah Gaara yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya kini berputar. Kecupan manis pria itu seakan kembali terasa disentuh angin. Hatinya menghangat. Bayangan Sasuke yang tak tergapai dan pergi bersama Karin—begitu menyakitkan—kini digantikan ungkapan cinta tulus Gaara yang tak menuntutnya untuk membalas. Terasa menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

Sakura menatap wajah itu sekali lagi, tenang, teduh, tampan—damai.

Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyergapnya. Segera ia keluarkan _cakra_ hijaunya yang tersisa untuk menyelubungi luka hunusan pada dada _Kazekage_ Suna tersebut.

Semua yang tersisa menyaksikan, bagaimana redupnya _cakra_ itu karena benar-benar habis—ketika Sakura sudah terkapar di sebelah Gaara dengan tangan yang masih berusaha menyembuhkan pria itu.

Mereka mendesah kecewa separuh geram. Menyayangkan tindakan Sakura yang menghabiskan _cakra_ terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke tadi.

Tetesan air mata lagi-lagi lolos dari kedua mata Sakura yang kini sedang merasa bodoh. Naruto sudah selamat karena banyak tenaga medis yang menyembuhkannya. Lain halnya dengan Gaara yang tersisa kini hanya Sakura di sebelahnya.

Gadis enam belas tahun itu merasa amat menyesal—jika saja ia menyelamatkan Gaara terlebih dahulu. "_Kazekage-sama_, sadarlah… _onegai_…"

Tangisnya bisa saja menjadi histeris kalau saja ia sedang tidak lemas seperti itu. Sakura benar-benar di ambang batasnya. Ia amat menyesal. Ia ingin dicintai pria itu sekali lagi, seandainya bisa.

Tapi samar, lumpuh sudah seluruh tubuhnya dan ia tahu usahanya sudah gagal untuk menyelamatkan Gaara. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia terus memaksa tubuhnya pancarkan _cakra_ penyembuh tersebut.

"_Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sebelum terlambat."_

Suara pria itu seakan menghunus tubuhnya saat berputar dalam kepalanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menghemat tenaga agar terus bisa memancarkan _cakra_ penyembuhnya yang tersisa, meski amat tipis-tipis, "Apakah aku sudah terlambat?" bisiknya lemah, "Maafkan aku—"

"—Belum." Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tangan besar yang menumpuk di atas telapak tangan Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkan dada Gaara.

Sakura membuka matanya.

Wajah dingin namun tenang itu menunjukan senyum tipisnya, diraihnya tangan Sakura dengan lemas agar berhenti menghabiskan _cakra_ hanya untuk menolongnya. "Belum terlambat."

"Kazekage-_sama_!" teriak _shinobi_ Suna yang tersisa.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

_Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Jo_ ^_^

_Happy birthday, Sakura!_

Maaf terlambat *dibakar keduanya*

_Fict_ ini special untuk kalian berdua! Terutama Kak Jo, sekaligus _fict_ minta maaf kali ya… *nyengir kuda* ehm. Heheu.

Makasih ya, untuk _fict birthday_ nya waktu itu. _Ne, ne,_ maaf kalau fict ini nggak ada _feel_nya. Aku emang sedang bosan dan tiba-tiba kemampuan menulisku tambah parah hancurnya :( lagian aku sedang aktif di 'jasad' satunya XD semoga Kak Jo baca ini dengan segera karena setahuku Kakak juga lagi sibuk-sibuknya. _Goodluck_ aja deh buat kerjaannya moga cepet senggang. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca, review?


End file.
